Everybody Hates TV
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Set in 1987, after the end of Everybody Hates Chris. Chris tries to get into college, but he can't. Meanwhile, Drew and Tonya buy a TV from Risky at a fraction of it's original price.
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Hates TV**

by **MarioMario54321**

Set in 1987, after the end of the Everybody Hates Chris series. Everything Chris Rock says while narrating the story is italicised.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the producers of Everybody Hates Chris.

* * *

_**Brooklyn, 1987**_

Chris, now 18, was walking down the street looking for a college to get into.

"_In 1987, after I had passed my GED, I_ _had applied for every possible college. But none of them would accept me."_

At his home, Chris and his mother Rochelle were opening a letter from Harvard.

"_Not Hardvard."_

Chris's smile fades when it says he wasn't accepted.

"_Not Yale."_

Chris opens the letter smiling, but then it said he wasn't accepted.

"_Not even Princeton."_

Chris opens the letter, and again it said he was rejected.

"_After getting rejected by many colleges, I had to try something new."_

"Hey Chris. Any luck from trying to get accepted into a college?" asked Julius, Chris's father.

"No. Not yet. I applied for many colleges and they all turn me down." replied Chris.

"That much bad luck, huh?" said Julius.

"Yeah. I'm running out of options. What should I do?"

"Keep trying. I'm sure there's a college out there that will accept anyone with a G.E.D."

"It's not the G.E.D. dad, it's how good I've been doing."

"Well you got a 735, which out of 800 is good. So why arn't they accepting you?"

"I don't know, dad. I don't think any of these colleges accept anyone with a G.E.D."

"_Except maybe the University of Bed-Stuy."_

"Well keep trying."

As he said this, Rochelle walked in with groceries in her arms. None of them were name-brands.

"Hi Julius." she said.

"Hey Rochelle." replied Julius as she kissed Rochelle, who is Chris's mother.

"So how was it?"

"Well I'm back from the market as usual, without any name brands."

"Well good. Because name brands are expensive."

"_To us, yes. But not to you if you buy food with money and not food stamps like my family."_

"So far we've eaten about 90,462 dollars and 82 cents worth of groceries!" Julius said, being himself, knowing how much everything costs.

"_90,463 dollars if you count that Hershey's bar I bought with my own money the other day."_

"So Chris, have you been accepted by any colleges yet?" asked Rochelle.

"No. I've been rejected by every single college I've ever applied to." replied Chris.

"_Except the University of Bed-Stuy, which I didn't want to go to."_

"Oh, well that's too bad, Chris. You got 735 out of 800 on that G.E.D."

"It just doesn't make sense. There arn't anymore colleges in New York that I have't applied to."

"_Except in Bed-Stuy. But you probably want me to shut up now."_

"Well maybe you should go out there and find out why." said Julius.

"Yeah I'm gonna go out and do that." said Chris.

"_And if not, I can go to the University of Bed-Stuy."_

"_While I was looking for acceptance, Drew and Tonya were looking for a TV."_

Chris's younger brother Drew and his younger sister Tonya (who still had her new hairstyle she got in the last episode) were outside where Risky (a guy who sells stolen/broken things for less than what they cost) was selling things as usual.

"So what can I get you?" said Risky.

"We're looking for a TV." said Drew.

"A TV?"

"_Yeah, dummy."_

"Yeah. A TV. We're tired of having only one TV in our house."

"_So was I. But we could never afford a second TV."_

"So I'd like to buy one from you so we don't always have to share the same TV."

"I see." replied Risky, searching through his pile of stolen things.

Risky looked through and found a small 19-inch TV. "Yep. Here we go. A nice 19-inch TV."

"How much?" asked Tonya.

"_Cheaper than what it was years ago when my mother decided to buy one and Julius didn't want to spend that much money or get it on credit."_

"_Meanwhile, while Drew and Tonya were getting risky, so was I with the colleges."_

On his way to...anywhere, Chris saw Ms. Morello (his teacher at Corleone and later his principal at Tatagglia who is racist and treats Chris differently because he is black.) as he was taking a walk in the neighborhood.

"_You'd think I'd finally be away from anyone at the place where I was the only black kid, and the place where I dropped out."_ Chris was the only black kid at Corleone when he went there, but not at Tatagglia.

"Chris? Is that you?" said Ms. Morello.

"_Wrong."_

"Ms. Morello?" Chris replied.

"I was just thinking about you, and about how things were going to be for you now that you've dropped out."

"Actually, I got a G.E.D., which means I'm done with high school, and I can finally go to college."

"Oh, you did? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah. But I'm facing one problem."

"What is it, Chris?"

"I've applied for every college in New York, but they all turned me down and I don't know why."

"_I think I know why."_

"Well that's odd. What information did you give them other than the fact that you got a G.E.D.?"

"_That I'm black."_

Chris's thought for a while, brainstorming all the info that the colleges wanted.

"Well, you see I passed my G.E.D. with a 735 and..."

"_While I try brainstorm all this vast information that colleges ask for, let's end this chapter and move to the next one if possible."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_While I was trying to reason with my former principal, Drew and Tonya were trying to reason with my parents about a new TV."_

Drew and Tonya came home with a new 19-inch TV, when Rochelle and Julius caught them.

"Hey. Where did you two get that new TV?" asked Julius.

"We got it from Risky." replied Drew.

"And we got it cheap." said Tonya.

"_Cheaper than crack."_

"Uh uh. No way you're keeping that TV. You gonna return it to Risky for a refund." said Rochelle, crossing her arms.

Rochelle didn't like being the last to know about everything. She also hated buying things from Risky, as they all break down.

"_Yes. And if you watched the actual show instead of reading this fanfic, you'd know that the reason I was born is because the condom my father got from Risky broke."_

"What? Why?" said Drew, frowning.

"Risky doesn't give refunds." said Tonya.

"Yeah, but everything we get from Risky breaks down. Plus, I hate being the last to know about everything." Rochelle said, making a point.

"_Duh! I told you."_

"Your mother's right. That's 200 dollars and 43 cents, gone!" agreed Julius, also crossing his arms.

"Come on Ma. I once bought a wallet from Risky, and it didn't break. Not everything you can get from him breaks down." said Drew.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he spent the money he was gonna put in the wallet, ON that wallet." Tonya said, chuckling.

"How'd you know that?"

"_She spyed on him during that part of the episode."_

"You don't need to know." teased Tonya.

"So where are you two gonna put this TV?" asked Rochelle.

"It's going in my room!" said Drew, even though it was actually Chris's room as well, since Chris and Drew both shared the same room.

"Nuh uh. It's going in my room!" said Tonya.

"You know what, let's flip a coin for it!"

"Fine."

"_And then you can flip the TV."_

Drew took out a quarter, and flipped it.

"Heads!" declared Drew.

"Tails!" declared Tonya.

"_Heads!"_

The coin landed on Tails.

"Ha!" teased Tonya.

"Dang!" said Drew.

"_Two minutes later, they did the same thing, and Julius stole the quarter before it landed."_

said Chris Rock, still narrating.

"_While Drew and Tonya were flipping coins, I was flipping my chances."_

"Chris, you really should have just decided to repeat the 10th grade instead of doing this. Because then you wouldn't be in this mess." said Ms. Morello.

"_I was in this mess before I got into it!"_

"Look. It's ok. Really. I'll find some way around this." said Chris.

"_A way around rejection from every college in New York?"_

"You can try. But I don't think it's going to matter." continued Ms. Morello.

"Look, I said I'll fix this. Ok?" continued Chris in a louder voice.

Ms. Morello just sat there.

"_While I was watching my college career slide, Drew and Tonya were watching their new TV."_

"Man. This TV is even better than the one in the living room." Drew said, watching the new TV, which was in Tonya's room."

"You're right. It gets more channels, the quality is better, and it even has reruns of Billy Ocean Concerts!" said Tonya, who of course was a big fan of Billy Ocean.

"_Those reruns can still be seen today on Channel 53."_

As they were watching, Chris (who came back) entered the room.

"Where'd you two get that TV?" asked Chris.

"We got it from Risky." said Drew.

"Risky?"

"Yeah. He gave us a good deal on it. And this TV is way better than the one in the living room."

"Wow. You may be right." said Chris, who was watching it.

"_If Drew and Tonya were allowed to see the TVs they have today, they'd go blind."_

But then, as Chris was watching the TV, it started shorting out, and the channels started going by quickly like a really fast slideshow.

"What's happening with the TV?" said Chris.

"I don't know." said Drew.

"Ma!" yelled Tonya.

Rochelle came into the room two seconds later.

"_If it was a fire emergency, she's be here in two milliseconds!"_

"What?" she said.

"Something's happening with the TV." said Tonya, pointing at the blinking TV.

"Didn't I tell you not to buy anything from Risky!" Rochelle said, raising her voice.

"_Yes."_

The blinking TV suddenly stopped, then it caught on fire and turned itself off.

"Damn Risky." Drew said.

Then, the TV turned back on and counted down from 5.

"What's going on?" Chris said, backing off from the countdown on the TV.

"I don't know." said Drew.

Julius popped into the room to see what was happening. Everyone except him was backing away from Risky's TV. As soon as the countdown got to zero...

!

!

!

The TV exploded, causing the building in Bed-Stuy to collapse on itself, killing everyone within the building, except Chris, who was blown back. And Chris saw what was going on. The building burned, and everyone was running around panicing. At this, Chris started screaming as everyone else screamed, but a few seconds after that, Chris was shaking and screaming in his own bed!

"_Damn! Nothing like that ever happened on the actual show! I think..."_

_**3:24 AM**_

"Chris! It's ok! You were only having a nightmare!" Rochelle said to him.

Then, Julius came barging in with a bat in his hands, with Drew and Tonya behind him, their eyes were half open as they were just forced out of bed by Chris's screaming.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED!" Julius screamed, ready to hit something or someone with a bat.

"It's ok Julius! Chris was only screaming because he had a nightmare." Rochelle said.

"Oh. So you woke me up for nothing!"

"What a waste of time." said Drew.

"_A waste of your time!"_

"I'm going back to bed." said Tonya.

Everyone except Rochelle went back to bed.

"Now Chris, what were you dreaming about?" Rochelle asked him.

"You don't wanna know!" Chris said, widening his eyes.

"Well you better not be screaming in the middle of the night anymore or Ima smack the sleep outta you!" Rochelle threatened, being her funny self.

"_You know, she can actually do that if you think about it."_

Chris just groaned as he put his head back on his pillow and went back to sleep.

_**Everybody Hates Chris!**_


End file.
